James Tiberius Kirk (Neue Zeitlinie)
)}} James Tiberius Kirk ist in einer alternativen Zeitlinie ein Sternenflottenoffizier aus dem 23. Jahrhundert und bekannt als Captain der [[USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] sowie der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A, Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Kindheit und Jugend thumb|left|Der junge Kirk riskiert viel. James Tiberius Kirk wird im Jahr 2233 in einem Rettungsshuttle der [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] geboren, da die Kelvin von Neros Narada, einem aus der Zukunft kommenden romulanischen Bergbauschiff, angegriffen und vernichtet wird. Sein Vater George Kirk wird bei dem Angriff auf die Kelvin auf dem Schiff getötet. Der Junge wird nach seinen beiden Großvätern James, dem Vater seiner Mutter, und Tiberius, dem Vater seines Vaters benannt. Kirk wächst auf der Erde in Riverside, Iowa auf, wobei er vor allem durch seine rebellische Art auffällt. Im Alter von etwa 12 Jahren zerstört er ein aus dem 20. Jahrhundert stammendes Automobil seines Stiefvaters, indem er es auf der Flucht vor einem Polizisten in einen Canyon steuert. Kirk selbst kann sich mit einem Sprung aus dem Wagen retten. Sternenflottenakademie 2255 Im Jahr 2255 fällt er Captain Christopher Pike während einer Kneipenschlägerei mit Sternenflottenkadetten auf, die Kirk provoziert hat, während er mit Uhura flirtet. Pike überzeugt Kirk, der Sternenflotte beizutreten. Auf dem Flug zur Sternenflottenakademie lernt er Doktor Leonard McCoy kennen. 2258 Kirk fällt zweimal durch den ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Test, bewirbt sich jedoch für einen dritten Versuch, den er besteht. Da Spock Kirk anklagt, wird Kirk auf Grund des bestandenen Kobayashi-Maru-Tests im Jahr 2258 vor den Rat der Akademie gestellt. Spock, der Entwickler des Tests, bezichtigt Kirk der Manipulation. Der Prozess wird jedoch unterbrochen, da die Sternenflotte einen Notruf von Vulkan empfängt. Alle Schiffe mit fertig ausgebildeten Offizieren kommen zum Einsatz. Auch die Kadetten Uhura, Chekov, Sulu und McCoy werden mit Spock auf die [[USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise]] zu Captain Christopher Pike beordert. Kirk kann von McCoy auf die Enterprise geschmuggelt werden, indem McCoy ihm ein Mittel spritzt, das seine Sehkraft im linken Auge mindert und Angstschweiß, sowie Schwäche vortäuscht. USS Enterprise 2258 An Bord geschmuggelt In der Folge wird der stark angegriffene Kirk von McCoy in die Krankenstation der Enterprise unter der Berufung McCoys, dass jeder Arzt seine Patienten dort behandeln kann wo er es für richtig erachtet, gebracht. Nach Pavel Chekovs anschließender schiffsweiter Durchsage über den empfangenen Hilferuf Vulkans, bezüglich eines gewaltigen Phänomens, welches an ein Gewitter im Weltraum erinnert sowie die darauffolgenden stetig stärker werdenden seismischen Aktivitäten des Planeten wird dem ruhig gestellten Kirk so einiges klar. Noch immer durch die "simulierte" Infektion stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, erkennt James die Zusammenhänge mit Ereignissen am Tag seiner Geburt. Auch damals konnten Sensoren eine Art Gewittersturm im All beobachten, aus welchem anschließend ein gewaltiges, hochentwickeltes Schiff romulanischer Herkunft hervorging, die USS Kelvin vernichtete und nie wieder gesehen wurde. Nun ist sich Kirk sicher, dass die Enterprise in eine Falle fliegt. Doch alles erscheint plötzlich gar nicht mehr so einfach, denn James' Körper reagiert zusätzlich zur schlussgefolgerten Hiobsbotschaft zunehmend auf den Impfstoff. Seine Hände schwellen an, seine Zunge wird taub und sein Gleichgewicht lässt ihn mehr und mehr im Stich. Auch die umgehend eingeleiteten Gegenmaßnahmen McCoys zeigen nur begrenzt Wirkung. So bleibt James nichts anderes über als sich entgegen aller Beschwerden aufzurappeln, will der das Schiff vor einer Katastrophe bewahren. Nur langsam findet Kirk einen Weg sich auf den Beinen zu halten und stürmt, dicht gefolgt von McCoy durch das Schiff. Während McCoy versucht der Reaktion entgegenzuwirken, steuert James geradewegs Uhura an, welche ihm nach anfänglichem Erstaunen über seine unerwartete Anwesenheit an Bord sowie dessen massive allergische Reaktion schlussendlich seine etwas wirr erscheinende Theorie bestätigt. Da auch sie tags zuvor eine identische romulanische Signatur zu jener am Tage seiner Geburt ausmachen konnte, welche eine ganze klingonische Flotte vernichtete. Nun ist James sicher, dass es sich um einen Angriff der Romulaner handeln muss. Auf der Brücke wird er zunächst weder von Pike noch von seinem ersten Offizier Spock ernst genommen. Erst James' konsequente, starrköpfige Art sowie seine durchaus einleuchtende Erklärung der Zusammenhänge lassen erste Zweifel an der ursprünglichen Geschichte um eine Naturkatastrophe auf Vulkan aufkeimen. Es gelingt ihm schließlich auch Spock und Captain Pike davon zu überzeugen, dass die Flotte in eine Falle fliegt. Pike beginnt damit Kirk zu vertrauen und lässt die Enterprise kampfbereit machen. Die Zeit reicht gerade mal so. Denn als das Schiff Vulkan erreicht, findet man eine zerstörte Flotte, sowie die übermächtig erscheinende Narada vor. Stellvertretender Erster Offizier Als die Enterprise dann von der Narada aufgefordert wird, ihren Captain zu übergeben, ernennt Captain Pike Kirk zum Ersten Offizier. Pike verlässt an Bord eines Shuttles die Enterprise. Er wird von James Kirk, der ja eigentlich gar nicht an Bord sein sollte, sowie von Hikaru Sulu und Chefingenieur Olsen begleitet. Die drei Männer haben den Auftrag per Fallschirm auf die Bohrplattform der Narada ''zu gelangen, welche sich in der Atmosphäre Vulkans befindet, und sie dann mit Sprengsätzen auszuschalten. Dadurch wären die Störungen der Kommunikation und des Transporters der ''Enterprise ''wieder aufgehoben. Ehe sie allerdings aufbrechen, ernennt Captain Pike Kirk noch zum ersten Offizier und übergibt Spock augenzwinkernd das Kommando über sein Schiff. ''"Keinen Kratzer Spock, das Schiff ist brandneu!" ( ) Ausgesetzt auf Delta Vega Nachdem Spock der stellvertretende Captain der Enterprise ist, befiehlt dieser ein Treffen mit dem Rest der Flotte, welche sich im laurentianischen System befindet. Kirk stimmt damit nicht überein, er ist dafür, die Narada anzugreifen und Captain Pike zu befreien. Nachdem diese Meinungsverschiedenheit zu einem Streit ausartet, bei dem Kirk schließlich abgeführt wird, beschließt Spock, dass es am besten wäre, ihn auf dem Eisplaneten Delta Vega auszusetzen. So wird Kirk in einer Rettungskapsel auf den Planeten geschossen. Als er erwacht, hält Kirk nichts davon ab, die Kapsel zu verlassen. Er betritt den Eisplaneten und wandert eine Weile dort herum, bis ein Monster ihn bemerkt. Er flieht, doch das Monster wird bald darauf von einem weiteren Ungeheuer vertrieben, welches die Verfolgung Kirks weiterführt, bis dieser sich in eine Höhle retten kann. Dort begegnet er dem Spock aus der Zukunft, welcher ihn empfängt wie einen alten Freund, was er in der Zukunft auch war. Kirk ist verwirrt von der Freundlichkeit des Vulkaniers, welcher ihm mittels Gedankenübertragung die Geschichte erzählt, welche ihn und Nero in diese Zeit verschlagen hat. Nachdem das geklärt ist, suchen die beiden den Außenposten der Sternenflotte auf, auf dem sich der Ingenieur Montgomery Scott befindet. Spock zeigte Scott die Formel für ein erfolgreiches Transwarp-Beamen und der Ingenieur beamt gemeinsam mit Kirk zurück auf die Enterprise. Spock erzählt Kirk, dass er in einem Paralleluniversum seinen Vater kennenlernte. Der junge Kirk wurde von seinem Vater dazu motiviert bei der Sternenflotte anzufangen. James wurde schon bei der Begegnung mit Spock aus der Zukunft von diesem als 'Captain Kirk' angesprochen, da Kirk in der Parallelwelt von Spock den Titel des Captains schon erhalten hat. Stellvertretender Captain Dort materialisiert, läuft es zunächst alles andere als gut für die beiden. Besonders für Scotty, der sich zu seinem Bedauern nicht wie geplant im "Trockenen" materialisiert, sondern in einem der unzähligen Wasseraufbereitungstanks des Schiffes. Durch den enormen Sog, den die umliegende Turbine erzeugt, wird er rasant durch das Leitungssystem gesogen. Zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf die sich ständig rotierende Turbine zu. Kirk hat inzwischen ebenfalls Scotts missliche Lage erkannt, versucht hingegen den Ingenieur vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren, indem er versucht eine der Turbine vorgelegte Öffnung der zuführenden Leitung manuell zu öffnen, was ihm, eben gerade mal so auch noch gelingt, ehe Scott in den tödlichen Sog gezogen wird. Klitschnass und äußerst missmutig raunzt der Ingenieur zunächst noch vor sich hin, ehe ihn Kirk wieder daran erinnert, weswegen sie eigentlich hier sind, nämlich dafür zu sorgen, dass Kirk das Kommando über das Schiff erhält um sich Nero in den Weg zu stellen, anstatt sich, wie von Spock befohlen, mit dem Rest der Flotte im Laurentianischen System zu treffen. Beide hetzten also die engen und weit verstreuten Gänge des Maschinendecks in Richtung Brücke, als sie von Sicherheitsleuten gestellt werden. Offensichtlich wurde ihre kleine "Überraschungsnummer" schlussendlich doch entdeckt. Kirk gibt zähneknirschend nach, als er diverse Phaser auf sich gerichtet sieht, lässt sich in Gewahrsam nehmen und folgt den Sicherheitsleuten zur Brücke, wo Spock bereits auf sie wartet. Spocks erste Frage gilt Kirk, von dem er wissen will, wie es ihm gelungen ist bei vollem Warp auf das Schiff zu kommen, und das noch unentdeckt von den internen Sensoren. Doch James reagiert lediglich mit einem verschlagenem Grinsen und blockt provokant sich brüstend jegliche Kooperation mit dem Vulkanier ab. Im Gegenteil: Kirk legt es nach und nach sogar darauf an, den "Captain" des Schiffes zu provozieren, ja sogar zu brüskieren. Auch die mehrmaligen, zunächst noch logisch ruhigen Aufforderungen Spocks, Kirk möge sich seinen Anweisungen fügen und Distanz wahren, ignoriert James nach Herzenslust. Auch Montgomery Scott, sowie der Rest der Brückencrew inklusive des anwesenden Botschafter Sarek, weiß nicht so recht, was er davon halten soll, betont stets, dass er sich wenn möglich aus der Sache heraushalten würde, und fordert zunächst etwas frech erstmal ein Handtuch. Die ganze Angelegenheit scheint dann erst recht aus dem Ruder zu laufen als Kirk, hitzköpfig wie er ist, alles darauf anlegt Spocks Emotionen ans Tageslicht zu bringen, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und ihn über alle Maßen zu reizen. Was anfänglich noch als unmöglich scheint, wird von einer Sekunde zur anderen bittere (und für James schlussendlich äußert schmerzhafte) Realität. Denn der Vulkanier vergisst von einer Sekunde zur anderen seine logischen Wurzeln und greift Kirk wutentbrannt an. Auslöser dafür war ohne Zweifel Kirks unbeherrschter verbaler Angriff auf die Beziehung zwischen Spock und seiner Mutter. Spock verliert daraufhin völlig die Beherrschung und schleudert Kirk, welcher nicht wirklich etwas entgegenzusetzen hat gegen die übermenschliche Kraft des Vulkaniers, quer über die Brücke und schlägt ebenso unbeherrscht wie Kirks Aussagen nun auf diesen ein. Erst Sarek kann seinen Sohn wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Von Selbstzweifeln übermannt lässt Spock erst jetzt von Kirk ab. Als Konsequenz auf seinen Aussetzter legt Spock das Kommando mit der Begründung "emotional kompromittiert" zu sein nieder und verlässt daraufhin die Brücke. "Pille" ist nun der erste, der seinen Unmut über James' unbedachte Aktion zum Ausdruck bringt.'' "Ganz toll Jim, jetzt haben wir keinen Captain und keinen verdammten ersten Offizier, der ihn ersetzt!"'' Auch der Rest der Crew klingt nicht sonderlich glücklich über Kirks kleine Vorstellung, zumal man ihm ja generell nicht sonderlich viel zutraut. Erst Sulu erinnert sich daran, da Captain Pike, ehe er auf die Narada aufgebrochen ist, Kirk zum ersten Offizier ernannt hat. Was mit der Amtsniederlegung Spocks nun bedeutet, dass automatisch Kirk zum stellvertretenden Captain des Schiffes wird. Gesagt, getan - James Kirk nimmt nun offiziell auf dem Stuhl des Captains Platz, widerruft als erste Amtshandlung Spocks Befehle und nimmt mit der Enterprise Kurs in Richtung Erde. Schlacht um die Erde Unmittelbar nach Kirks Befehl fliegt der Sternenkreuzer auch schon mit voller Warpgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Sektor 001. Die Stimmung an Bord ist zunehmend gedrückt, denn alle um den unerfahrenen Captain wissen, dass sie wohl mit wehenden Fahnen untergehen werden. Die Enterprise hat der Narada gleich Null entgegenzusetzen. Und dennoch lässt James den Kurs nicht ändern. Vielleicht hat er ja Glück und sie schaffen es doch irgendwie, Nero aufzuhalten. Gleichsam wäre es nicht nur für ihn die Bestätigung, dass es so etwas wie ausweglose Situationen nicht gibt. Während eines unterkühlten Meetings auf der Brücke brilliert plötzlich das junge Genie eines Pavel Chekovs. Als alles bereits auf Untergang steht, hat er die zündende Idee mit dem Schiff nicht direkt ins Geschehen einzugreifen, sondern hinter dem Saturnmond Titan aus dem Warp zu fallen um Neros Sensoren zu umgehen und den Überraschungsmoment für sich zu haben. Kirk weiß in diesem Augenblick auch nicht so richtig, was er denken soll. Vielleicht eine Chance. Erst das theoretische Okay von Scotty bestärkt den jungen Kommandanten schließlich in seinem Vorhaben. Auch wenn Pille ,,ganz nebenbei, das ganz und gar nicht so witzig findet einen 17 jährigen den Schlachtplan ausarbeiten zu lassen". James stimmt zu. Jedoch nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass er parallel dazu Captain Pike befreien kann und versucht die Narada von "innen" her außer Gefecht zu setzen, da man von außen nicht die geringste Chance gegen einen derartigen Gegner besitzt. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später trifft die Enterprise bereits im Sonnensystem ein, wo sich nun zeigen wird, ob Chekovs Plan wirklich funktioniert. Dort ist Nero unterdessen bereits dabei in einen tiefen Erdorbit einzuschwenken und beginnt bereits den Planetenkern mit Hilfe seines „Bohrers“ freizulegen. Dabei wütet er von unvorstellbarem Hass getrieben. Er fühlt sich unbesiegbar. Voller Wut und Zorn auf die Föderation. Kirk und Spock fassen nun den Plan sich unbemerkt auf Neros Schiff beamen zu lassen. Dort wollen sie versuchen die romulanische Crew zu überwältigen, den Bohrer und somit die Narada außer Gefecht zu setzen und vor allem Captain Pike zurückzuholen. Als sicheres Ziel wählt Scott einen abgelegenen Laderaum der Narada aus, von wo aus die beiden ihre Mission unbemerkt und in aller Ruhe zu Ende bringen können. Doch der Ingenieur verrechnet sich, und beide Sternenflottenoffiziere materialisieren sich inmitten einer kampfstarken Truppe Romulaner. Nachdem die anfängliche Verwirrung über Scottys „Fehlgriff“ von beiden Seiten überwunden ist, beginnen beide Seiten damit, sich von einem Feuergefecht ins nächste zu hetzen. Kirk und Spock gelingt es dabei nur mit Mühe sich hinter dem einen oder anderen Gegenstand in Sicherheit zu bringen und das Feuer gegen die zahlenmäßig deutlich überlegenen Romulaner zu erwidern. Die Chancen stehen schlecht, den Bohrer auszuschalten, die Narada kampfunfähig zu machen und Captain Pike zu retten. Denn trotz einer beachtlichen Verteidigung ihrerseits rücken die Romulaner schrittweise näher, nehmen sie ins Kreuzfeuer und bringen so die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere in arge Bedrängnis. Nur mit Mühe, aber gemeinsam schaffen sie es in der Folge nicht nur den romulanischen Gegenangriff in Schach zu halten, sondern sogar den Aufenthaltsort von Pike sowie den Standort von Botschafter Spocks Schiff ausfindig zu machen, von dem man sich einen prinzipiellen Vorteil erhofft. Um die neue Effektivität nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen trennen sich die beiden anschließend. Während Spock versucht „sein“ Schiff zu erreichen um mit ihm den Planetenbohrer zu zerstören, macht sich James auf den Weg Captain Pike zu befreien. Zu seinem Leidwesen allerdings stets begleitet von diversen Disruptorsalven, was seine Mission nicht gerade erleichtert. Zu allem Überfluss mischt sich auch noch Nero höchstpersönlich in den Kampf ein, als er erfährt, dass die Narada geentert worden ist. Und Nero macht dabei seinem Ruf als verbitterter, von Rache und Vergeltung getriebener Romulaner, alle Ehre. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm Kirk zu stellen und im folgenden Zweikampf schwer zu verletzten. „James T. Kirk wurde als großer Mann gefeiert, er wurde Captain der Enterprise, aber das war ein anderes Leben, ein Leben, das ich Ihnen jetzt nehmen werde, genau so wie Ihrem Vater!“ Erst die Meldung über Spocks mittlerweile erfolgreichen Coup „sein“ Schiff zu entern und die Tatsache, dass sich wohl nicht gänzlich alles so entwickelt, wie es von ihm geplant war, veranlasst Nero von Kirk abzulassen und sich auf den mittlerweile mit dem Schiff geflohenen Spock zu konzentrieren. Der hingegen reagiert nach wie vor mit kühler Logik und beendet unter schwerem Feuer der Narada schlussendlich das, was eigentlich von vornherein der Plan war, nämlich den Bohrer zu vernichten. Nero schäumt vor Wut und bereut es mittlerweile die Enterprise bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen nicht vernichtet zu haben. Inzwischen kann sich auch Kirk wieder einigermaßen bewegen, wird allerdings erneut gestellt und wieder in die Mangel genommen. Doch diesmal hat James mehr Glück. Dem Romulaner Ayel zwar körperlich unterlegen, gelingt es ihm aber an dessen Waffe zu kommen und ihn zu töten, ehe ihm dieses Schicksal blüht. Anschließend gelingt es James sich den Weg zu Captain Pike frei zu schießen und den schwer mitgenommenen Offizier zu befreien, wie dieser es ihm zu Beginn befohlen hat. James fällt dabei ein Stein vom Herzen, als er Pike lebend antrifft. Einzig die Flucht von der Narada hat Jim nicht so wirklich geplant, und so scheint es fast, als ob sie sich den Weg erneut freischießen müssten. Fast scheint es so, als würde Jims Plan doch noch zum Scheitern verurteilt sein, als wie aus dem Nichts die Enterprise auftaucht. Sulu führt das Schiff in seine bis dato schwerste Schlacht. Im Inneren des Schiffes kann man die deutlichen Vibrationen spüren, welche die Bombardierung der Enterprise hervorrufen. Eine weitere, schwere Erschütterung später lässt Kirk vermuten, dass etwas Großes das Schiff getroffen haben muss, als der Transporterstrahl der Enterprise einrastet und Pike und er im Materiestrom auflösen. Wieder auf dem Schiff müssen Spock und James erkennen, dass die Narada schwer getroffen ist und gewaltige Schlagseite hat. Offensichtlich hat sich durch die Kollision von Spocks Schiff die rote Materie entzündet und ein schwarzes Loch innerhalb der Narada erzeugt. Das romulanische Schiff wird unaufhörlich hineingesaugt. Kirk lässt einen Kanal öffnen und bietet Nero, trotz des Unverständnisses seines "ersten Offiziers" Hilfe an. Doch dieser lehnt ab. Er wolle lieber die Vernichtung von Romulus tausend mal wieder erleben als sich von Kirk retten zu lassen. Daraufhin fackelt dieser nicht lange und lässt Sulu einen Fluchtkurs setzen. Allerdings ist die Gravitation zu stark. Auch die Enterprise wird in das entstehende schwarze Loch gesogen und erleidet erhebliche substantielle Schäden. Erst der Warpkernabwurf und die anschließende Antimaterieexplosion lösen die Fesselwirkung der Singularität und schleudern die Enterprise in den Weltraum. An Bord atmen alle auf. Und James Kirk behielt recht. Es war keine ausweglose Situation. Captain der USS Enterprise Nach den aufreibenden Ereignissen rund um die Vernichtung der "Narada" wird Kirk von allen zuvor geäußerten Anklagepunkte auf Grund des heldenhaften und tapferen Verhaltens des Kadetten fallen gelassen. Da Captain Pike auf Grund seiner Folter von nun an nicht mehr in der Lage ist persönlich ein Kommando zu führen, wird er zum Admiral befördert und ist seither auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen. Pike, welcher sich keinen besseren Offizier als seinen Nachfolger vorstellen kann als den jungen James Kirk, empfiehlt dem Sternenflottenkommando Kirk als vollwertigen Kommandanten des Schiffes einzusetzen. Aus diesem Grund wird Kirk entgegen dem Protokoll, allerdings im Einklang mit den Sternenflottenprotokollen für besondere Tapferkeit und Bemühungen um das Wohl der Föderation direkt zum Captain befördert und erhält das Kommando über die Enterprise. Somit ist James Kirk mit 25 Jahren der jüngste Captain der Sternenflottengeschichte und erhält als erster Kadett überhaupt unmittelbar nach der Graduierung diesen Rang. 2259 Ein Jahr später verstößt Kirk gegen die Oberste Direktive, indem er die Bewohner der Planeten Nibiru vor dem Ausbruch eines Vulkans rettet. Zur Strafe wird ihm sein Captaintitel aberkannt und er wird zurück zur Akademie geschickt. Da Pike wieder zum Captain der [[USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise]] wird, gelingt es ihm Kirk zu seinem Ersten Offizier zu machen. Als Pike bei dem Anschlag durch Khan getötet wird, erhält Kirk sein Kommando zurück. Jagd nach Khan Während der Jagd nach Khan strandet die Enterprise durch ein Kühlwasserleck in der Neutralen Zone, nicht unweit von Qo'noS. Kirk, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt von seiner eigentlichen Mission Khan mit einen der neuen Spezial-Torpedos zu töten, abgerückt war und stattdessen auf die Oberfläche will um Khan gefangen zu nehmen, möchte seinen Plan durchziehen und geht mit Spock und Uhura runter zu den Shuttles. Kurz bevor er sich auf den Weg macht, gibt er Sulu das Kommando und wird von seinem Freund McCoy auf die Gefahren für ihn und die Enterprise aufmerksam gemacht, zudem bezweifelt McCoy die Fähigkeiten von Sulu in dieser Situation (oder allgemein) ein Schiff zu befehligen. Kirk winkt ab und geht runter. Bereits während des Fluges wird das kleine Schmuggler-Schiff, welches er fliegt, von einer willkürlichen klingonischen Patrouille aufgespürt und gejagt. Hier zeigt Kirk sein Flugtalent und kann den Schüssen des klingonischen Schiffes gekonnt ausweichen. Um dieses dann abzuschütteln, fliegt er durch einen enger werdenden Spalt (was vor allem Uhura einen Schrecken einjagt und Spock für nicht machbar hält) und kommt relativ unbeschadet auf der anderen Seite wieder raus. Kurz sieht es dann so aus, als hätte er die Klingonen abgeschüttelt, doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall: Das kleine Schiff wird von drei klingonischen Schiffen umringt und zur Landung gezwungen. Kirk, der bereits einige Waffen rausholen will, wird von Uhura unterbrochen, die ihn darauf hinweist, dass er sie mitgenommen hat, da sie Klingonisch kann und er sie deswegen auch sprechen lassen soll. Sie geht also raus, unter den wachsamen Blicken von Spock und Kirk. Doch Uhuras Versuch schlägt fehl, die Klingonen greifen sie an, also stürmt Kirk los und stürzt sich in ein Feuergefecht. Während dieses Gefechtes, welches anfangs schlecht für ihn aussieht, mischt sich jemand mit außergewöhnlichen und extrem starken Fähigkeiten ein: Khan, welcher die Klingonen samt Schiffe einfach wegfegt. Nachdem er die Klingonen besiegt hat, stürmt Khan zu Kirk und fragt nach den Torpedos, worauf dieser aber nur lächelt und aufspringt um Pike (durch einige sehr heftige Schläge) zu rächen. Am Schluss gibt er geschafft nach und lässt Khan auf der Enterprise in Gewahrsam nehmen. Auf der Enterprise erwähnt Khan nach einigen Nachfragen, das sich etwas in den Torpedos befindet und gibt Kirk außerdem bestimmte Koordinaten, welche sich nicht weit von Jupiter befinden. Kirk schickt daraufhin denjenigen mit dem größten Fingerspitzengefühl (seinen Freund Pille) und Dr. Marcus mit einem der Torpedos auf die Oberfläche eines Planetoiden und spricht mit Scotty, der auf der Erde verweilt, da er kurz vor Abflug den Dienst quittiert hatte, über dessen Hintergründe. Diesem gibt er auch die Koordinaten von Khan und bittet darum, dem nachzugehen. Scotty allerdings kappt wütend die Verbindung, als er auf den Grund für seine Quittierung (die Torpedos) angesprochen wurde. Zurück auf der Brücke verfolgt Kirk die Öffnung des Torpedos und somit auch den Schockmoment, wo McCoy aus Versehen den Torpedo aktiviert. Da der Transporter nur beide oder keinen von beiden hochbeamen konnte, hat Kirk nur die Wahl Dr. Marcus, die den Torpedo entschärfen will, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er zögert und ist dementsprechend erleichtert, als das Entschärfen funktioniert und sich eine Kryo-Kapsel im Inneren des Torpedos offenbart. Die Vengeance Kurz darauf taucht Admiral Marcus im neuesten und geheimsten Schiff der Flotte, der [[USS Vengeance|USS Vengeance]], auf und befiehlt Kirk, der entgegen seiner Anweisung Khan nicht getötet sondern in Gewahrsam genommen hat, diesen auszuhändigen. Kirk weigert sich und lässt Kurs Richtung Erde setzen. Mitten während des Warp-Fluges, wird die Enterprise von der Vengeance, die eine neue Technik besitzt, eingeholt und angegriffen. Die Enterprise fällt, schwer getroffen, aus den Warp-Tunnel, worauf sich Admiral Marcus meldet und "zu seinem Bedauern" mitteilt, dass er das Schiff und mit ihm Kirk, wegen Beihilfe zu Khans Machenschaften, zerstören muss. Kirk springt auf und erklärt, dass seine Crew nur seinen Befehlen gehorcht hat und deswegen nur er alleine zur Verantwortung gezogen werden kann. Er bittet den Admiral das Schiff und seine Crew zu verschonen, dafür will er sich allerdings in dessen Gewahrsam nehmen lassen. Marcus winkt ab und erklärt, dass er nie vorhatte die Enterprise zu verschonen, worauf die Vengeance die Waffen hochfährt und auf die Enterprise richtet. Im entscheidenen Moment allerdings werden die Systeme dieses Schiffes runtergefahren und Scotty meldet sich, zur allgemeinen Freude, vom anderen Schiff, welches er sabotiert hat. Daraufhin lässt sich Kirk einen waghalsigen Plan einfallen, um auf das andere Schiff zu kommen; doch dafür bracht er Khan. Er geht runter zur Krankenstation, wird aber währenddessen von seinem Ersten Offizier darauf hingewiesen, dass dies nicht die beste Idee sei. Kirk gibt Spock recht, sagt aber gleich dazu, dass er nicht in der Lage sei das alles logisch zu durchdenken sondern rein nach Bauchgefühl arbeite, dann gibt er Khan bescheid und geht mit ihm runter zur Luftschleuse. Im Flug durch das Trümmerfeld muss er immer wieder Trümmern der Enterprise ausweichen und zurück auf Kurs kommen, was sich allerdings nach dem Einschlag eines Mikroasteroiden und dem Ausfall seines HUDs als "mathematisch unmöglich" (Spock) gestaltet. Ohne Khan, der noch ein funktionierendes Display besaß, hätte er das nicht geschafft. Scotty, der derweil im Hangar saß und die Luftluke für die beiden öffnen sollte, wird von einem Sicherheitsmann erwischt und bedroht und kann erst im letzten Moment die Schleuse öffnen. Auf der Vengeance kämpft er sich bis zur Brücke vor, dort stellt sich allerdings Khan gegen ihn. Khan tötet Admiral Marcus und droht mit der Ermordung von Kirk, sollte er nicht die 72 Torpedos bekommen. Während Khan die Torpedos mit seiner Mannschaft darin auf die Vengeance holt, beamt er Kirk, Scotty und Carol Marcus auf die Enterprise und beginnt abermals auf das Schiff zu schießen. Doch kurz darauf zünden die Torpedos und reißen ein riesiges Loch in die Vengeance. Doch die Enterprise ist davon auch betroffen und wird, jeglicher Energie beraubt, in die Erdatmosphäre geschleudert. Rettung Kirk und Scotty sehen nur eine Möglichkeit, wie sie die Enterprise retten können, indem sie den Warpkern wieder hochfahren. Sie rennen einmal quer durch das unkontrolliert fallende Schiff und gelangen schließlich zum Kern, wo Scotty verzweifelt feststellt, dass die Kernausrichtung nicht stimmt und das Schiff somit verloren sei. Doch Kirk glaubt nicht daran und rennt hinter zum Wartungseingang des Warpkerns. Sogleich wird er von Scotty, der ahnt, was er vor hat, aufgehalten, da die Strahlung sie beide töten würde. Daraufhin schlägt Kirk seinen Freund k.o., da nur er in den Kern klettern will. Im Kern schafft er es die normale Ausrichtung wieder herzustellen, auch wenn er dafür hochgradig verstrahlt wird. Nachdem die Enterprise gerettet ist, schleppt er sich wieder vor zur Sicherheitstür und verschließt alles wieder hinter sich. Während er im Sterben liegt, kommt Spock, von Scotty benachrichtigt, angerannt und möchte ihm helfen; doch der Dekontaminationsprozess ist noch nicht abgeschlossen und es gibt nichts, was er tun könnte. In seinen letzten Worten erklärt Kirk, dass er Angst hätte und fragt, wie Spock seine Gefühle ignorieren könne, doch diesem gelingt es nicht. Mit letzter Kraft legt er seine Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß auf das Sicherheitsglas und stirbt. Spock, voller Wut, macht sich daraufhin auf, Khan zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Derweil wird Kirks Leiche auf die Krankenstation gebracht, wo McCoy und ein Großteil des anwesenden Personals fassungslos auf den Tod ihres Captains reagieren. McCoy setzt sich geschockt hin und entdeckt einen vormals toten Tribble, den er mithilfe von Khans Blut ins Leben zurück geholt hatte. Daraufhin kommt ihn eine Idee, wie er Kirk retten kann, und er lässt ihn in eine Kryo-Kapsel stecken; unterdessen erklärt er, dass er Khan lebend braucht. Spock und Uhura können Khan schließlich stellen, worauf McCoy aus dessen Blut ein Serum herstellen kann, welches Kirk wiederbelebt. Kirk kommt zwei Wochen später wieder zu sich und bedankt sich bei Spock und McCoy für ihre Hilfe. Fünf-Jahres-Mission Etwa ein Jahr später ist er der Redner bei der Neutaufe der wiederhergerichteten Enterprise und erzählt in seiner Rede von Captain Pike und dessen Idealen. Damit macht er sich auf zur ersten Fünf-Jahres-Mission der Enterprise, um tiefer ins All zu fliegen als jemals einer zuvor. 2263 ... USS Enterprise-A 2263 Er übernimmt nach ihrer Fertigstellung das Kommando über die USS Enterprise-A und setzt damit die fünf Jahresmission fort. Beziehungen Freunde Spock thumb|Spock (2258) Kirk und Spock begegnen sich zu Anfangs als Kontrahenten. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden verschlechtert sich zunehmends und gipfelt zunächst in der Aussetzung Kirks auf Delta Vega. Als Kirk zurück an Bord der Enterprise gelangt, verfolgt er den Plan, Spock aus der Fassung zu bringen um ihn somit zu zwingen das Kommando über das Schiff abzugeben. Er provoziert ihn dazu so lange bis Spock die Beherrschung verliert und ihn angreift. Kirk hat sein Ziel erreicht und übernimmt das Kommando. Als Spock wenig später wieder die Brücke betritt, verhält sich Kirk ihm gegenüber unerwartet freundlich. Das Vertrauen, das Kirk in ihn setzt führt dazu, dass Spock Kirk an Bord „seines“ Schiffs erstmals Jim nennt. Spock (Prime) thumb|Spock auf Delta Vega (2258) Den älteren Spock verbindet eine jahrzehntelange tiefe Freundschaft mit dem Kirk seiner Zeitlinie. Er bringt dies auch beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit dem jungen Kirk auf Delta Vega zum Ausdruck: Ich war und werde es immer sein: Ihr Freund. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung kann er Kirk entscheidende Informationen übermitteln und ihn davon überzeugen, dass er und Spock in einer anderen Realität Freunde gewesen sind. Leonard McCoy thumb|Kirks Freund „Pille“ (2258) Kirk trifft McCoy erstmals im Jahr 2255 an Bord eines Shuttles, das neue Rekruten zur Sternenflottenakademie bringen soll. Der ältere Arzt hat sich trotz seiner Aversion dem Weltraum gegenüber für die Sternenflotte entschieden, da ihm die Scheidung von seiner Ehefrau schwer zu schaffen macht. Diese hat seiner Meinung nach den ganzen verdammten Planeten zugesprochen bekommen, was für ihn eine echt bittere Pille gewesen sei, Während ihrer Ausbildung an der Akademie entsteht zwischen den beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft und Kirk spricht ihn vorwiegend mit seinem Spitznamen Pille an. Montgomery Scott thumb|„Scotty“ (2258) Kirk trifft Montgomery Scott erstmals auf Delta Vega. Als sie zusammen zurück auf die Enterprise beamen, rettet Kirk ihm das Leben, da Scott versehentlich in einem Wassertank des Schiffes materialisiert. Er fasst sehr schnell Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des Ingenieurs und nennt ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit Scotty. Frauen Nyota Uhura thumb|Nyota Uhura (2258) Kirk trifft Uhura erstmals im Jahr 2255 in einer Bar in Iowa auf der Erde. Er versucht mit der hübschen Sternenflottenkadettin zu flirten, doch diese lässt sich nur sehr zögerlich auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihm ein. So weigert sie sich standhaft ihren Vornamen zu nennen und taut erst ein wenig auf, als Kirk zeigt, dass er doch nicht ganz der Bauerntölpel ist, für den sie ihn anfangs gehalten hat. Das Gespräch der beiden wird durch eine Gruppe Kadetten beendet, die Uhura irrtümlich zu Hilfe kommen wollen. Kirk provoziert daraufhin eine Schlägerei. Als er sich am nächsten Morgen dazu entschließt der Sternenflotte beizutreten, trifft er Uhura im Shuttle, das zur Akademie fliegt, wieder. Die folgenden drei Jahre studieren sie zwar gemeinsam an der Akademie, sie kommen sich jedoch nicht näher. Gaila thumb|Gaila (2258) Im Jahr 2258 hat Kirk eine Affäre mit der orionischen Sternenflottenkadettin Gaila. Er reagiert jedoch verstört, als diese ihm gesteht ihn zu lieben. Dieses Gefühl verstärkt sich, als Gaila ihm erzählt, dass sie ihrer Zimmergenossin Uhura versprochen hat nicht mehr so viele Männer mit aufs Zimmer zu nehmen. Zitate ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} Chronologie ;2233: Sternzeit 2233.04, Kirk wird im Medizinischen Evakuierungsshuttle 37 der USS Kelvin geboren ;2255-2258: Kadett an der Sternenflottenakademie ;2258: stellvertretender Erster Offizier, stellvertretender Captain, Captain der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ;2259-2263: Captain der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ;2263-: Captain der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2233.jpg|2233 Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2240er.jpg|2240er Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2255.jpg|2255 Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2258.jpg|2258 Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2259.jpg|2259 Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2260.jpg|2260 Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2263.jpg|2263 Hintergrundinformation James T. Kirk wurde von Chris Pine gespielt und von Nico Sablik synchronisiert. Die Rolle des jungen Kirk wurde von Jimmy Bennett übernommen. Eric Stefanov lieh ihm in der deutschen Version seine Stimme. Der neugeborene James Kirk wurde von einem unbekannten Darsteller verkörpert. Externe Links * James Tiberius Kirk (Neue Zeitlinie) - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com bg:Джеймс Т. Кърк (алтернативната реалност) en:James T. Kirk (alternate reality) fr:James T. Kirk (chronologie alternative) it:James T. Kirk (realtà alternativa) ja:ジェイムズ・Ｔ・カーク（新時間軸） nl:James T. Kirk (alternatieve realiteit) ru:Джеймс Т. Кирк (альтернативная реальность) Kirk, James Tiberius (NZ) Kirk, James Tiberius (NZ) Kategorie:Neue Zeitlinie